starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Межпространственный портал
Межпространственный портал — портал, открываемый межпространственными ножницами, благодаря которому осуществляются путешествия по другим измерениям. Внешний вид Каждый портал имеет свой уникальный внешний вид, в зависимости от того, куда он ведёт, но у всех порталов есть схожие черты: * Способность излучать собственный свет; * Внутри портала присутствует закрученная спираль; * Все порталы, созданные Гекапу, так или иначе напоминают пламя. Создание портала Естественное образование Как видно из эпизода «Ludo in the Wild», порталы к другим измерениям могут формироваться естественным образом, подобно тому, как в реальной жизни создаются чёрные дыры. Межпространственные ножницы Это самый распространённый способ создания порталов для обитателей мультивселенной, разработанный Глоссариком. Планировалось, что посредством этого мьюнианцы будут лишь получать информацию о неизвестных им мирах. Именно Гекапу была предоставлена возможность создавать порталы для удобного перемещения по измерениям. В конце концов они разработали систему, в которой каждое существо имеет возможность получить межпространственные ножницы, если сможет пройти испытание и по праву заслужить их. Магия Некоторые существа могут создавать собственные порталы без помощи ножниц. Самый распространённый случай — демоны, которые из-за их врождённых магических навыков используют свои собственные языки пламени, чтобы путешествовать из одного измерения в другое. Портал также можно создать при помощи заклинаний. Кроме того, известен один прецедент, когда заклинание, создающее лишь "окно", показывающее события в ином месте, смогло переместить объект. Так, Стар Баттерфляй в эпизоде «Raid the Cave» смогла протолкнуть свою руку сквозь это "окно", что потребовало от неё огромных усилий, а также удивило Глоссарика. Нельзя утверждать, что это заклинание создаёт порталы, скорее всего Стар просто является крайне сильной волшебницей. Появления Открывающая тема Первый сезон *Star Comes to Earth *Party With a Pony *School Spirit *Cheer Up, Star *Quest Buy *Diaz Family Vacation *Brittney's Party *Pixtopia *Lobster Claws *Sleep Spells *Blood Moon Ball *Fortune Cookies *Freeze Day *Storm the Castle Второй сезон *Ludo in the Wild *Mr. Candle Cares *Red Belt *Starsitting *On the Job *Goblin Dogs *By the Book *Gift of the Card *Friendenemies *Into the Wand *Page Turner *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown *Raid the Cave *Baby *Running with Scissors *The Bounce Lounge *Crystal Clear *Heinous *Starcrushed Третий сезон Стар против Сил Зла: Битва за Мьюни *Return to Mewni *Marco and the King *Toffee *Scent of a Hoodie *Sophomore Slump *Princess Turdina *Sweet Dreams *Night Life *Deep Dive *Ludo, Where Art Thou? *Is Another Mystery *Marco Jr. *Skooled! *Tough Love Интересные факты * Как правило, портал отражает сущность того или иного измерения. Так, например, портал, ведущий в Измерение игровых автоматов был пиксельным, а портал в «Scum Bucket» выглядел, словно голубая волна. * После того, как кто-то проходит через портал, он либо сам закрывается, либо может быть закрыт кем-то. Галерея S1E12 Star about to jump through portal.png|Портал на Землю S1E10 Spike Balls in front of dimensional portal.png|Портал в Замок Авариусов S1e2 star stretches marcos arm.png|Прыгающее облако S1e2 ballerina jumping into the portal.png|Scum Bucket S1e2 skipping to the portal.png|Измерение игровых автоматов S1E14 Princess Smooshy laughing evilly.png|Исправительная школа Святой Ольги для капризных принцесс S1E4 Warriors player taken by the vortex.png|Портал в неизвестное измерение S1E7 Star and Oskar ride flying snail to space.png|Воображаемый портал S1E8 Star and Marco return home.png|Quest Buy S1E9 Star waves goodbye to her parents.png|Портал в неизвестное измерение S1E12 Mess-up twins secret handshake.png|Измерение Феетопия S1E15 Carriage appears from the underworld.png|Портал в Подземный мир S1e24 star shooting out of the portal.png|Портал в безымянное измерение S2E28 Star Butterfly 'my mom is gonna ground me'.png|Стар смогла пропустить свою руку сквозь не-портал, созданный заклинанием Эклипсы S2E30 Star opens a black hole over the apple.png|Портал, вызванный заклятием Стар S2E31 Hekapoo opens multiple dimensional portals.png|Множество порталов в разные измерения S2E32 Star Butterfly jumps into another dimension.png|Портал в Долины времени S2E2 Ludo rockets through another portal.png|Мьюни (дикие земли) S2E41 Dimensional portal in Star Butterfly's room.png|Королевство Мьюни S2E31 Star pointing her phone at Hekapoo's portal.png|Портал в измерение Гекапу S2E34 Star Butterfly sets down Marco on the floor.png|Кристальное измерение Лекмета и Ромбулуса S2E34 Green hole over the Crystal Dimension.png|Портал в Кристальное Измерение S2E36 Miss Heinous' car opens a dimensional portal.png|Портал в измерение, где проживает Мисс Хэйнос S2E40 Dimensional portal opens into Earth.png|Портал, выводящий на Землю S3E7 Ludo jumps in Star Butterfly's arms.png|Портал в Пустоту S3E18 Large dimensional portal opens over Mewberty Star.png|Портал в неизвестное измерение S3E18 Portal glowing in Star Butterfly's bed.png|Неизвестный портал закрывается S3E22 Giant squid flying toward a dimensional portal.png|Портал в безымянное измерение S3E22 Marco Diaz peeking through the portal.png|Портал в измерение с таверной S3E22 Hekapoo holding up the seabunny ship.png|Пример порталов, создаваемых Гекапу S3E23 Star finds a giant dimensional portal.png|Портал в Измерение магии S3E23 Marco falls out of the dimensional portal.png|Пример портала, открываемый ножницами Марко S3E30 Dennis opens a portal for Spider.png|Портал в измерение, где живет Людо S3E31 Two-headed monster about to leave Mewni.png|Портал измерения, куда уходят монстры en:Dimensional portal pl:Międzywymiarowy portal pt-br:Portal Dimensional es:Portal Dimensional Категория:Объекты Категория:Магические артефакты